Of Mischief and Mayhem
by XXxMarzxXX
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding my OC, Collinence, and the twins, Elrohir and Elladan. Legolas does make an appearance! These one-shots are of the many misadventures and escapades involving the aforementioned elflings from when they first meet until the end of their days. It includes scenes from the Hobbit and the LOTR trilogy! Please read! It's my very first fanfiction! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Fanfiction, so I hope you like it. It's hard to write about a girl who falls into Middle Earth…when I'm a boy. So I decided to write about J.R.R. Tolkien's characters and do what everyone does, make up a character, and have that character meet one of the original characters.**

**I don't fan-girl over boys, partly because I'm straight and partly because I don't have the time to question my sexuality or have my brother's harass me for it, so I decided that I would just have to settle for creating a male character and having them be best friends with someone.**

**I thought long and hard on this, and have decided that I was going to create a best friend for Elrohir and Elladan because they're my favorite characters…because they're twins. And I have a twin so I know how it feels (only we're fraternal twins…and they're identical. Whatever). Also, seeing how Legolas is a close friend of Elrohir and Elladan, eventually the crown prince of Mirkwood will make an appearance.**

**So this is going to be a collection of one-shots.**

*****WARNING!*** SOME ONE SHOTS MIGHT TURN INTO A CHAPTER OR TWO LONG BECAUSE THEY WOULD BE TOO LONG OTHERWISE. **

*****I MIGHT MAKE AN ACTUAL STORY BASED ON A SCENARIO IN THIS STORY SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT*****

*****The Elvish I use in this story may be wrong, sorry! I'm not an elf…I'm using the internet!*****

**Thank you for listening to me ramble! **

**I am not the owner of the Lord of the Ring's trilogy, or the Hobbit…or anything. So chillax. But what I do own is the settlement my elves come from. I had to create a place because Lothlorien, Rivendell, Mirkwood…well they aren't mine. Just saying, the name isn't that original…I know. Don't laugh at me, I'm sensitive T_T**

_**A lot of this story takes place in a third person's point of view**_

_The twins meeting the strange elfling for the first time and the origins of their new friend is revealed_

A group of elves traveled silently through the trees of Imladris. Leaves of red and gold falling around them and on them like a waterfall's stray droplets beat down on rocks; the vibrant colors of the leaves brought out the vivid hair of the elves'; manes of liquid gold and wine red blew in the refreshing breeze that ruffled the elegant robes worn by the regal beasts. At the head of the assembly rode the King of the Redwood Elves. He had long, crimson hair that lay in a pool on the saddle beneath him. On his head sat a tall crown of gold with the crest of his people in brilliant rubies and a cluster of red leaves fanning out from his temples and brining attention to the crest; he wore a cloak of blood red and a tunic of soft yellow and leggings of off white doeskin. Again, the crest made its appearance on the hilt of the sword at the side of the King, and yet again on the reins of the golden stallion on which he rode.

Though all the elves appeared to be riding in a noble fashion with their heads held high and their backs straight, there was one, much smaller than the others and clearly younger, who had abandoned his pony and was several yards behind the gathering of Ellyn attempting to catch the falling leaves and capture the family of rabbits that raced across the narrow path in which his people rode along.

"Collinence!" the King bellowed, "With me."

The child, Collinence, huffed and stomped to his pony and gripped the rein before trudging, with a pout in his lips, by his sniggering companion and to his father's side.

"Stay by me, little one. No more wandering." He waited for his son to be seated in the saddle once more before motioning that they continue.

"Adar, who are we going to be meeting?" the child asked, darting forward to catch a leaf he deemed pretty enough to put in his mare's mane. Said mare now had a handful of leaves sticking out of her russet mane and snorted when she felt another being placed by her ear.

The King gave a sideward glance at his son and smirked at his antics before answering, "Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrain. I seek council with them." He smiled again when Collinence groaned, "Come now, little one, do not look so upset."

"I hate when you "seek council" with people." He pouted, "I'm always lonely and bored."

"You have Oxlyn." Collinence groaned again.

He turned and look at his tutor who had an arrogant look on his face as he boasted about who knows what with the King's seneschal.

"Oxlyn is a pompous ass." The elfling responded.

His father's dark green eyes widened and his brow furrowed, "Collinence, if I ever hear those naughty words come from your mouth again you will finally know how strong Redwood soap really is."

"Sorry, ada."

He received a grunt, but nothing else.

Collinence sighed loudly and leaned forward to whisper to his mare, Narniell, "I won't say it again…even if it's true."

The King cleared his throat and the elfling quickly righted himself and looked on ahead.

Redwood's crown prince, Collinence, was a sweet tempered elfing. He had wine red hair that flowed down past his bottom and bangs that spiked out in front of his soft golden eyes from under his hat(a long hat. The tip of the hat reached the middle of his back); a brilliant smile and a pale complexion with chubby cheeks-he looked too young to even be on a pony. Though sweet tempered, he was extremely mischievous and was constantly being scolded for misbehavior. He was too curious, it seemed, and he wanted to be involved in everything going on around him; but he was noble-hearted. He always tried to solve problems on his own (which got him into tons of trouble) by being very careful and delicate with the situation, but, he would just crash head first into the problem at hand. And it wasn't even his fault! It was just in his nature to mess up everything he touched. The funny thing is, in the future, all of the problems he made worse, all the things he broke, and all the people he hurt (both physically and emotionally)…well, it would serve a great purpose in the future. But that was in the future. This is now.

"We're here, my son." Collinence look up to see an archway and, one by one, the horses trailed to the empty area in front of a tall, dark haired man and his two sons, and his wife.

"King Reahdor, mae- govannen." The dark haired elf tipped his head. _Well met_

"Mae-govannen, Lord Elrond." Collinence watched his father reciprocate the other's actions.

"Lord Reahdor! It has been too long, mellon nin." The lady walked forward and brought the King into an embrace, which he returned.

"Lady Celebrian, cormamin lindua ele lle," _My heart sings to see thee_

"Why, who is this?" Lady Celebrain looked at Collinence who, in his embarrassment, played with the tip of his long hat and looked away.

"It cannot be Collinence, can it?" when the elfling shifted and decided to stare at the waterfall instead of the lady, the King called for him. Collinence didn't move.

"Collinence, come here and greet Lady Celebrian."

Clumsily dismounting his mount and shuffling to his father, Collinence looked up at the Lady and muttered, "Hello, my lady."

"Oh, you are beautiful, little one. Elrohir, Elladan, come." The twins raced to their mother's side and looked at the new elf.

"Who is he?"

"Why is he here?"

"How old is he?"

"Where does he come from?"

"Why is he wearing that hat?" at this, Collinence pulled the hat over his ears.

"His hair is strange."

"His eyes are gold!"

"He's short, isn't he?"

"Saes, my loves, you can ask him all these questions yourself after he is settled in." Celebrian laughed, picking up the red haired boy and spinning to take him to his room. _Please_

"Lady Celebrian knows that he is only fifty years younger than Elrohir and Elladan, right?" King Reahdor asked, watching his friend's wife carry his elfling away.

"Yes, she is just…excited."

"Ah…"

**XXX**

**This is the first one shot. It isn't so ha ha funny, but it was necessary for the story because it would get too confusing if I gave bits of information about Collinence throughout the one shots. I'm hoping to update again today. I hope you review! And I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you all so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything regarding LOTR…except Collinence…and the stuff I do own. Fail.**

**OH! And Collinence's hat looks similar to Link's hat from Legend of Zelda, so yeah! You can always use google on the internet machine and check that stuff out.**

**The twins in the last chapter would be the human equivalent to five or six with Collin being three or four. Now the twins would be around eight or nine. Collin would be six or seven.**

_**In which the twins meet Collinence for the second time. They're a little older.**_

Again, we see the Lord of Imladris standing with his family awaiting the arrival of his guests from the Redwood forest.

"Adar! Is this for another meeting?" one of the twins, Elladan, whined. _Father_

"Hush, ion, I do not appreciate your complaining." The lord said sternly, placing a hand firmly on his son's small shoulder. _Son_

"But it's always boring! And these people are from Redwood! At least when King Thranduil comes he brings Legolas…" the other twin cried, stomping his foot.

"King Reahdor has a son, little loves, you will not be alone." Lady Celebrian amended, pushing a stay piece of hair behind Elrohir's small, pointed ear.

"Is it that weird elfling with the fire hair and the green hat?" Elrohir scrunched up his nose, "He looks like those little green people in those fairy books."

"Leprechauns, 'Ro," his brother said, "But he's right, ada! That boy never even talked to us! He stayed in his room and only came out to eat!" _Dad_

"He was younger then, and his father would not allow him to leave." Elrond sighed before continuing, "His eldest son had recently died in patrol, ions, and he was hesitant to even let his baby come along with him. His beloved asked him to take Collinence away because she did not want her youngest being surrounded by all the mourning elves and, being in the amount of pain she was in, she wouldn't be able to care for him properly."

Elrohir and Elladan looked down with tears pooling in their eyes. They would be friends with this elfling no matter what.

After standing in silence for a few more minutes, they saw the Redwood elves approaching.

At the front, again, was King Reahdor, and to his left was a very lithe elfteen with red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. To the King's right was another elfteen, identical to the one on the left. They were the King's twin sons, Sivirin and Selvier.

The Lord and King greeted each other with smiles and laughter. And, like the last time the Redwoods were in Imladris, the lady Celebrian embraced the King.

"How is the Lady Reddeme?" asked Lady Celebrian, a look of worry crossing her beautiful features.

"Well why don't you ask me yourself, mellon?" a woman's voice said from the back of the group of elves. _Friend_

A woman with long, golden hair and bright green eyes rode forward on a white stallion. She was taller, and had a very, very full chest, a big, ever-present smile, and a perpetual blush across her pale cheeks. Though very beautiful and seemingly delicate, she was warrior-though not one you would find on the battlefield. She was a warrior of the heart. It would take much to give her reason to fade. The elleth suffered the death of her eldest, the death of her stillborn child (just two years ago), the death of her beloved twin sister, the death of her mother, the death of her father, the death of her beloved friend whom she had known since their elfling years, and the death of her dear brother. So much death, so much loss; yet she still smiled, and loved, and she still lived.

"Oh, Cel, it does my heart good to see you! It has been too long, dearest," she kissed the lady of Imladris on each cheek before wiping a tear that fell from her eyes.

"We have much to talk about, but first, where is your youngest? I must see him!"

"Oh, he is right…" the woman trailed off when she turned to see the horse beside her own empty, "Well he was right…Melleth! Where is Collinence?" _love_

"He's on his…" when the King turned to the rider less horse, his heart stopped.

"Collinence? Where are you, little one!" the Lady of the Redwood forest called, "Collin, love, I am not in jest! Come here this instant."

"Ai, that boy!" the King ran a hand through his long hair, "He is always getting into mischief! Did you know I have four nursemaids for him? Four! And they cannot seem to keep up with him!"

"He's a wild boy, adar." One of the twins of Redwood laughed.

"Once, he put a dye in Oxylin's hair soap and dyed his hair green!" aid the other.

"Which didn't look appealing…he was far uglier that way!" a voice said from the archway above everyone.

"Get down from there, you aren't a bird!" Elrohir laughed at his mother's reaction.

"Collinence, to my side. Now!" the King bellowed.

Suddenly, the fun was gone, and the boy clambered down and sulked to his father's side, hanging his head in shame.

"I like him already!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the red haired elfling questioned, "And what makes you think I even want you to like me? Maybe I want you to hate me so we have equal thoughts toward each other!"

The adult elves gasped.

Before the King could scold his son, Collinence burst into laughter, "Come on!"

He motioned for the twins to follow him before breaking off at neck breaking speed in some random direction.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Lord Elrond asked, watching three elflings disappear around the corner.

"How can he? He didn't leave his rooms last time." Lady Celebrian said, worried suddenly for Imladris and its inhabitants.

King Reahdor and Lady Reddme hug their heads and groaned.

Their twins shook their heads.

"Valar, help us…"

**XXX**

**There's the second one! Yay! I'm glad it's not long, but it's not too short. I don't like one shots that drag on and on and on…like most of my author notes do.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Read and review, please! And thank you so much if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

_The elfling's last night together before the Redwood elves leave. Same visit as last chapter._

"Do we have to go?" Collinence whined, fussing with his fancy clothes.

"Of course! This is our final meal here in Imladris, ion nin. Lord Elrond wants to make an announcement, as well, and we must be there." Lady Redmme said, brushing through her long, golden locks once more. _My son_

"No, I mean do we have to leave tomorrow? I want to stay longer!" the child stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Little one, it would do you good to behave yourself tonight. And yes, we must leave. Redwood has been without their King and Queen too long." King Reahdor said, opening the door to their rooms and walking out.

"It's only been a week, ada! Can I stay, then? Just me," _dad_

"No, Collinence, you are much too young. Now I do not want to hear another word of staying, do you understand, youngling." And with that, the King ended the conversation.

They entered the Hall of Fire and seated themselves to the right on Lord Elrond and his family. The hall was filled with elves speaking amongst themselves and laughter; everyone was having a joyous time. Well, almost everyone. Three elflings all sat, not eating or talking, just sitting. Their eyes filled with sadness and their shoulders were hunched.

"Elrohir, Elladan, eat." The Lord of Imladris said, "You too, little Collinence. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"Thanks for reminding me!" the red haired boy shouted, hopping up and running out of the hall.

King Reahdor and Queen Reddme flushed and apologized, "Lord Elrond, we are sorry. We don't know what has come over him!"

"We do!" The twin sons of Elrond exclaimed, "You're taking him away and he wants to stay here! Leave him with us, please!"

"I am sorry, little ones, but Redwood still needs their youngest prince. We shall return one day, do not fret." Lady Reddme tried to calm the distressed elflings.

"That's not good enough! He needs to stay here! He's our fourth twin!" Elladan stomped his foot.

"Legolas is their third, apparently." Lady Celebrian whispered to the confused King and Queen.

Before anyone could say anything, the twins stormed out of the Hall of Fire after their fourth.

Collinence was easy to find.

He was perched on the edge of the large fountain in the main garden, his long hair dipping into the water. Tears dripped from his golden eyes as he fiddled with his hat.

"I want to stay with you two!" the prince of Redwood cried when he saw the twins, "No one likes me in Redwood because I'm different. I'm skinnier than the other elflings my age, my eyes are a strange color, I'm shorter than everyone, and I talk too much. Everyone says I destroy everything I touch and I cause too many problems for people-they say I should leave Redwood forever. I'm not accepted there."

Elrohir raced forward and hugged his young friend, "We accept you! We'll always be your friend, Colly, no matter what! You're our fourth twin!"

"Who is the third?" Collin sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Legolas of Mirwood. We've known him longer, that's why." Elladan joined in on the hug, "But you won't be gone forever, Collinence, we'll see each other again. Eventually,"

The crying elf took a deep breath, "You're right. We won't forget each other, right? No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, we'll be friends forever, right?"

"Of course!" the twins cried in unison.

"Promise,"

"We promise."

The elflings talked a little longer, and during their rather long conversation, they made a sign. A sign only those three would know. They would kiss their own palm, hold it over their heart, and then sweep their hand in front of their face in an arc. This simple move meant that they loved each other, they would meet again, to have strength when they were separated, to always, under any circumstances, cause mischief wherever they may be, and to never forget.

When they left the fountain and retired to their rooms, they practiced their gesture before breaking into giggles and departing.

_**-The Next Morning-**_

After thanks were said and tears were wept, the Rewood twins and their mother and father mounted their horses, "Namarie." _Farewell_

Collinence was last to mount. He too said his farewell to the Lord and Lady.

The elfling rode forward a few feet before turning to the twins, "Tenna' ento lye omenta, my princes…my friends." _Until next we meet_

As the elves rode away, Elrond's family stood there, watching them go. They saw them reach the peak that would show the elves for the last time.

Collinence stopped his horse and turned around, kissed his palm, laid it over his heart, and made an arc in front of his face.

Elrond and his beloved saw this then glanced at their sons. They watched as their sons repeated the action with tears falling from their eyes.

With that, Collinence reared his mount and rode off, out of sight.

_It was as if, in some odd, unexplainable way, the elflings knew they were not going to see each other in many years. The days turned to weeks turned to months turned to years…and there was no sign of the Redwood elves, which meant no sign of Collinence. The elves of Lorien and the elves of Mirkwood came plenty of times…but not the beautiful red haired elves from a distant kingdom that lay behind the dwarven structure called Erebor. Soon, the twin sons of Lord Elrond grew, and with growth, they slowly forgot about the promise they made to a certain red haired, gold eyed, hat wearing elfing. But not for long, mind you, because sometimes, we forget things and sometimes we are surprised when they come back out of nowhere._

**It was super short and horribly written so I for sure will update again today…**

**Please review, it would mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm updating again today because that last chapter was horrible!**

**Oh, and the thing with this chapter is…it's going to be a few chapters long.**

**And another thing to keep in mind, I could spontaneously write a chapter when they're super old and then the next chapter, they're babies again!**

**Elrohir and Elladan will be around 16 or 17 (human terms)!**

**Legolas will be around 15!**

**And Collinence will be around 13 or 14!**

_Time to celebrate Yulesday! Everyone is invited to Imladris…everyone!_

Banners of blue, white, and silver were hung all over Imladris. A thick layer of snow coated everything and sheets of ice surfaced the roads. Gentle snowflakes fell and got caught in hair and on the long, dark eyelashes of a certain elfling with hair the color of a roaring fire. He stopped his mount when he reached a peak in Rivendell and looked at its beauty.

His father passed him in silence and told him to keep moving, the snowfall was getting heavier. Then, his older brothers passed by-replicas of their father with red hair braided back and their cloaks of wine red billowing in the chilled breeze.

Collinence scoffed at their backs and nudged his steed to follow.

"Ada, why couldn't we have stayed home for Yulesday?" _dad_

"We were invited, elfling, and we accepted the Lord's most generous offer. Do not look so petulant, Collinence, and just enjoy yourself…for once." The King responded, sighing heavily at his pouting youngest.

After their last visit to Imladris, the King had some…problems in Redwood. The kingdom was fine, it was family problems. Collinence problems to be specific. His baby had begun ditching his lessons, talking back to his parents, fight-physically fighting-other elflings, deliberately disobeying his tutors and parents and nursemaids, lying, and causing even more mischief than before. The King and Queen were convinced it was his way of acting out because he had to leave behind his only friends; and they knew quite well that Collinence wasn't treated very well and had tried to help, but they were always scorned by their baby for getting involved and "embarrassing him more" leaving them confused and hurt.

"Lord Elrond has sons around your age, brother, you used to be very close friends with them." One of the twins said.

"What if they don't remember me?"

"Don't think that way. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you, Collin." The other said, "That is, if you are polite and pleasant towards them. I doubt they want their hair pulled or black eyes."

"Auta miqula yrrch, Feuyaer!" Collinence snapped, glaring at his elder brothers. _Go kiss an orc, disgusting one._

"Dina!" their father snapped, "I will not have you three bickering!" _Be silent_

After hearing apologies from all three, the King called for his youngest to ride next to him.

"I understand that you are going through some issues right now, little love, so I have been lenient, but it ends now. Have I made myself clear?" even though his father spoke firmly but lovingly, Collinence felt a wave of rebellion wash over him.

"And if I don't behave?" he challenged.

"Then you can go live with your uncle in Lothlorien and then your backside can become acquainted with his strap." King Reahdor said icily. At the shock and pain that crossed his son's face, he felt guilt wash over him. Quickly hardening his heart, he added, "But that will not happen if you behave, my wild pup."

"Yes, adar," _Father_

They approached Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian with warm smiles.

"It has been too long, my friends, far too long!" the King dismounted and embraced each of his friends.

The twins dismounted and tipped their head in respect before greeting the Lord and Lady.

Collinence remained mounted.

"Oh, by the Valar, is that little Collinence?! He has grown!" Celebrian exclaimed, "Come here, sweetling, and let me see you! Oh you are gorgeous!"

By now, Collinence was taller (still short by Elven standard though) and his hair had grown. He kept it very long; down past his bottom and the ends brushing the backs of his knees. His parents had offered to have it cut, but he refused. Any missing teeth he might had had had grown back, straight and brilliantly white. He had also decided to pierce the tips of his ears, much to the disappointment of his parents, so now black studs adorned his precious ears (precious according to his mother).

Muscle wise, he had not grown enough for it to be noticeable which made him look younger than he really was.

"Mae govannen, my lady Celebrian." He tipped his head like his brothers and lowered his eyes in respect.

"Come inside, my friends, it is far too cold to be out here. Oh, Collinence, the twins and prince Legolas are in Elladan's room. I will take you there myself."

At the aspect of being introduced to the twins again, especially when they were already with a close friend with them, seemed horrible, so he quickly said he wasn't interested.

"Oh nonsense! They are hardly much older than you, youngling. And if my memory serves me right, you three threw quite a temper tantrum before you left. They cried for days after your departure!" suddenly, everything flooded back into Collin's mind. The pranks, the laughs, the tears, the long conversation by the fountain, and the special motion they made. He gasped.

"Here we are!" Celebrian knocked once before entering, "Elrohir, Elladan, do you remember your father and I saying there was another elfing coming? Here he is!"

A hand grabbed Collinence's shoulder and led him into the room where three elfteens sat in a triangle on a large bed. They looked like they had just had a good laugh and were all smiling beautifully.

The twins had grown tall and had muscles that were quite visible even through their clothing. Their hair had grown to the center of their backs and had intricate braids pulling the long, dark strands away from their faces and out of their bright blue eyes.

This was the Redwood Elf's first time seeing the Prince of Mirkwood, and he was stunned! The elf was tall like the twins, albeit without as much muscle, but looked strong nonetheless. He had brilliant blue eyes and hair that looked like liquid sunshine.

The closing of the heavy oaken door brought Collinence out of his trance.

The group of elves on the bed all looked at him questioningly before Legolas said, "Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Pleased to meet you,"

"Erestor would be thrilled to hear you speak like that, Legolas." One of the twins snorted.

"Collinence, Prince of Redwood. The pleasure is mine…" Collinence flushed.

"Have we met before?" the other twin asked.

_So they didn't remember? _Colin thought sadly.

"I must go…" he stuttered, "I have no business being here."

He raced out the door and down the hall.

"Wait! I was only kidding! Colly, come back! Of course we remember you!" Elrohir chased after him; the other two elves in tow.

Seeing a flash of red turn a corner, he ran after that.

"Collinence, come back!"

The trio turned a corner to see their quarry open a window at the end of the hall and leap out, just barely catching hold of a tree branch.

"He's crazy!" Legolas cried, "He'll get himself killed!"

"That's why we need to catch up with him!" Elladan spun on his heel and began his sprint to the main entrance.

Once outside, they searched for the wayward redhead. Elrohir found him seated on the frozen lake!

"Collinence, you're certifiably _insane_!" Elrohir ran to the edge of the lake and stepped carefully onto the surface.

It took Collin a millisecond to race off the frozen lake and away from the younger twin-but it also took a millisecond for the lake to crack and for Elrohir to fall through the ice and into the freezing water.

"Elrohir!" Legolas and Elladan screamed turning just in time to see the boy disappear under the water.

A rather large group of very important elves, important meaning Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, King Reahdor, Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, Glorfindel, Erestor, and King Thranduil, came out to see what elflings were doing outside in the snow when they heard the two cries. They all watched Elrohir fall through the ice and not surface, horror crossed over their beautiful features.

"Elrohir!" Lady Celebrian raced forward, but a blur of red passed her, and before anyone could stop him, Collinence had dove into the water and pulled an unconscious Elrohir out of the water.

Glorfindel had reached the two first and pulled them out of the water, the other dignitaries following him.

"He isn't breathing!" Glorfindel laid Elrohir down on a cloak that Erestor shed.

"Move," Collin panted, grabbing Glorfindel's dagger from his belt and cut the collar of Elrohir's tunic and pushed down on his chest a few times.

Blue eyes snapped opened and the young twin gasped for air.

He scanned the worried faces and landed on Collin's golden orbs.

"You saved my life…"

Collinence simply giggled, kissed his palm, laid it over his heart, and then made an arc before passing out at Glorfindel's feet.

**XXX**

That was better than the last one, right? I tried to make it more interesting! And Collinence's mother is from Lothlorien so that's why he has an uncle there…

Okay! Please review!


End file.
